


No Homo

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Homo, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo doesn't want to admit he's flirting with Liam.





	No Homo

Liam glared at Scott. "I'm not asking you to trust Theo," Liam said. "I'm asking you to trust me."

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll trust you. But one wrong move and-"

"I know," said Liam. "I'll take care of him, Scott."

Theo walked in the room reading something on his phone and bumped into Liam. "Shit, I'm sorry," he mumbled and looked up. "Damn, boy. You're swoll," Theo said grabbing Liam's biceps and squeezing them.

Scott gave Theo a funny look and he continued.

"When did that happen?" Theo questioned as he continued to massage Liam's muscles impressed. "I'm impressed, little wolf."

Scott was squinting at the two of them pretty confused and almost upset.

Liam glared. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Theo's eyes shot up to Liam's and he looked between him and Scott. "Oh. Sorry. No homo."

"Oh!" Scott and Liam said as if it explained everything and then they went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

Liam was in the kitchen with Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Derek coming up with a plan for something when Liam got thristy and opened the fridge. While they continued to talk, Theo walked in and smirked before grabbing Liam's ass and squeezing it.

Liam squawked. "Dude, what the hell?!"

Theo put his hands up in defense. "No homo!"

Liam's shoulder's slouched and he glared at Theo as the boy reached in the fridge and grabbed a soda before leaving the room. Liam turned around and the other's were all looking at him suspisiously. "He said no homo."

Lydia scoffed and said very sarcastically, "Oh! Well, that makes it OK!"

Liam glared. "Let's get back to the plan."

* * *

Liam woke up and groggily made his way into the bathroom. He unzipped himself, aimed, and fired just before Theo barged in and stood right next too him. Liam couldn't even... they were sharing a toilet bowl.

He just...

He couldn't even...omg.

Liam just looked at him and Theo shrugged. "No homo."

* * *

Liam and Theo were in the gym working out and spotting each other. Currently, Liam was doing barbell squats and Theo stood behind him, basically hovering. Liam could see him looking at his form in the mirror.

Theo let out a mumbled four letter word and Liam tensed. "What?"

Theo's cheeks turned slightly pink and he shook his head. "Uh... your ass."

Liam put the weight back before standing and looking at Theo. "Do I even want to know what you were going to say?"

Theo smirked. "That ass should be illegal!" he shouted loud enough for anyone in the gym to hear. Liam glared and Theo put his hands up in defense and clarified. "No homo though!"

* * *

Liam was walking down the hallway at school between classes. All of a sudden he felt a set of fingers interlaced with his. He turned and saw Theo and yanked his hand away. "Dude, what the hell?"

Theo just grinned. "No homo." Then he grabbed Liam's hand again and started to skip.

Liam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 The whole pack was at Scott's house watching a movie when Liam squealed because he felt a hand go under his shirt and caress his back.

Everyone looked at him and he scolded Theo. "Theo!!!"

Theo grinned. "No homo!!!!"

"Uuuuggghhh!!!!"

* * *

Liam woke up when the weight on his bed shifted. He started when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Theo?" 

"Shshsh. No homo."

Liam let out an annoyed groan. "Can you stop saying that?"

"What?"

"Stop saying no homo," said Liam.

"But that's gay."

Liam frustratedly smacked Theo's arm. "You're gay!"

Theo sighed. "...fine. Maybe a little."

Silence.

"No homo though."

"Oh my god," Liam groaned.

* * *

 

"I love your hair," Theo said quietly while the rest of the pack mingled amongst each other. Liam was used to Theo's teasing a flirting by now so he just sighed. Then Theo proceeded to reach into Liam's luscious locks and stroke his fingers through him.

Liam flinched back. "Seriously, dude?"

Theo grabbed his head. "No h-"

"Don't you dare say it," said Liam. "We all know you don't mean it. Just admit that you're flirting with me."

Theo frowned. "Fine. I'm flirting with you."

* * *

Somehow Theo and Liam had ended up walking through the woods together. They were there for a purpose but Theo didn't care much about the real reason they were there. He was too busy trying to romance Liam.

"Would you stop that?" Liam asked. "We're here for a reason, you know?"

"We're both here for different reasons," Theo elaborated in agreement. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only, Liam."

"Don't say it-"

"For you," said Theo.

"Please don't say it," Liam begged.

They came to a stop at the edge of an embankment. Theo smiled. How ironic was it that there was a beautiful sunset the moment he was going to do this. "I promise I'm not going to say it, Liam." He reached and grabbed Liam's hands pulling them close. He quickly leaned in and kissed Liam passionately.

Once Liam kissed him back a grin feel on his face.

"Don't say it," Liam said lips still flush against Theo's.

Theo had an evil glint in his eye. "Yes homo."

Liam punched Theo's shoulder and tried to hide the blush and the laughter coming from him.

"What? I didn't say it."

"You were being really sweet and romantic until that happened."

Theo laughed and pulled tight on Liam's arm so he couldn't run off. "But, seriously. I'm done with the no homo. I just... I want to be your boyfriend."

 

 

 

And that's one way Theo convinced Liam to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this idea was better but I just don't have what it takes to run with this idea right now.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
